Valkyr's lustful operator chapter 1
by Newswordman777
Summary: Valkyr loves her operator but never says it. Suddenly one day SHE makes the first move


Valkyr X Operator Merging - Porn-Fiction by Newswordman777

Chapter 1 - Mission Extraction

"Transference still holding", the Operator said, as her Warframe, Valkyr, tore through another corpus tech. She was revelling in it as after what Alad V did to her, it was understandable. Lotus interrupted this train of thought: "We will interrogate the captive back at base, your job is done here Tenno". The Operator heard Lotus say through the coms. "Okay… Time to leave", the operator said and started to lead her Warframe towards extraction. Then suddenly a voice was heard: "Bzzt Tenno Tenno, I have a new venture to show you", "God damn it!", the operator cursed under her breath, "It's him again". A few seconds later the Zanuka Hunter appeared seemingly out of nowhere. She killed it easily with the help of her 5-Forma-Pandero. One hammer fan and it was lying on the floor… dead. Alad V was yelling something she didn't want to hear as the urge to extract was bigger at the time, so she just ran.

A few minutes later her Warframe was safe on her Orbiter. She had Valkyr come to the transference room, where she could have a look at her. As Valkyr approached, she rubbed her forehead. She was in the middle of having a migraine for some reason. The Operator was so distracted with her head pain, that she did not notice Valkyr's approach getting way closer than she had wanted it to be. She was so close in fact, that they might as well have been kissing. She was so confused that she did not even notice Valkyr slinking one of her hands down to her crotch.

Chapter 2 - Delightful Ecounter

"Ah!", the operator yelped. "Hmmmmm, already wet now are we?", Valkyr said. You knew Warframes couldn't show expression's, but you knew that if they could, that your Valkyr would have had the toothiest grin on her face at the time. "VALKYR! what do you think you are doing?" , she shouted. "Whaaat?" Valkyr asked, with the most innocent voice you had ever heard. "You look like you could use the distraction, plus", her tone shifts, "judging by how wet you are right now, I'd say you really REALLY need it", Valkyr said, whispering the last part in her ear really seductively. The operator looked away from Valkyr. "OK", she said. "Hmm what did you say? I didn't hear you. What is it you want me to do to you?", Valkyr answered, knowing well what was going to happen. "I... want…", the operator stuttered. "Yes, what's that? I couldn't hear you", a pause. "I want... you… to…", Valkyr removed her hand from her Operator's crotch and said: "Well, if you are not going to tell me what you want then I guess I'll just go back t-" "I WANT U TO FUCK ME VALKYR!", she blurted out. Valkyr turned around and said with a hint of delight in her voice: "Just what I wanted to hear kiddo".

Valkyr started to walk back to her Operator with an agonizingly slow pace. Valkyr could see it on her face. She reached out to her operator and pulled down her Manduka pants she was wearing and put her ring and middle finger in front of her and plainly said: "Suck!" She did as she was told and soon Valkyr's fingers were drenched in her Operator's saliva. "Good", Valkyr said, "now for the fun part". Valkyr smiled devilishly (well she would have been if she could smile), she then inserted her middle and ring fingers knuckle deep in her Operator's wanting pussy who moaned lustily in response. Valkyr moved her fingers like pistons in her Operator's pussy, getting sweet moans in return. after about a minute the Operator moaned: "I'm gonna cum". Valkyr stopped fingering her Operator and looked at her. "Why did you stop?", the operator asked, with a pleading look in her eyes. Valkyr leaned in close and answered: "Because I want to hear you scream when I make you cum". The operator did not have time to ask what Valkyr was talking about, before she heard her Warframe's signature War Cry, her eyes widened at the realization and before she could protest Valkyr's fingers where right back in her pussy moving so fast because of War Cry, that she swore she saw lotus in the room. She was quickly snapped out of her stupor with a mind breaking orgasm that made her body spasm violently as she orgasmed for a second time. Valkyr retracted her fingers from the vagina's tightness and looked at her fingers which she then put them in front of her Operator and said: "My my my, look at the mess you made. Be a good girl and clean up your mess". The Operator then grabbed Valkyr's hand and licked and sucked it vigorously. "Good Girl" Valkyr lipped.

Page 2 of 4

Chapter 3 - Unexpected Growth

Valkyr pulled her hand away and put the saliva covered hand on her pussy and started rubbing it slowly as her operator came down from her climax. As she watched Valkyr's fingers she could feel herself get wet again but then she saw something she never thought possible. Her Warframe, Valkyr, grew a dick at 8 inches/20 centimetres in length and 5 inches/12 centimetres in width. The Operator was speechless as she just stared at her Warframe. Valkyr snapped her fingers: "Don't space out on me now, things are just getting started", she said with a toothy grin (if she could grin). She walked up to her operator grabbed her by the head forcing her down to her knees and declared: "I made you feel good, now it's your turn". The operator grabbed Valkyr's cock and stroked it softily with her hands. It was so long, big in length and girth that she could not even get her whole hands around the now hardened cock. After a few strokes she started licking the underside of the cock, slowly going up and down. "Hmmmmmm that is… just like that", Valkyr whispered. The operator licked up to the head of her Warframe's cock and put the tip in her mouth and swerled her tongue around the head of it. Then she slowly started to take it in. She bobbed her head up and down on her. "Come on you can do better than that", Valkyr claimed and grabbed her operator's head and shoved her head down on her cock all the way to the base and kept her there. Valkyr could hear the sound of gagging coming from her crotch but she did not care. She was just enjoying the feeling of having her cock sucked after so long. Eventually she moved her operator's head back to the tip of her cock. Her Valkyr did not give the Operator much time to catch her breath as she promptly shoved her operator's head back down on her pounding cock and started moving her head up and down on her cock faster and faster until the point where she was face fucking her Operator. Not that she would hear her Operator's cries to stop considering the only hole, not that she would have anyway after about 10 minutes of Valkyr face fucking her Operator's throat. Valkyr made sure to stress "short breaks" for her operator to catch her breath. Valkyr started to feel the urge to cum: "I'm gonna come soon", Valkyr stuttered. A minute later she screamed: "I'M CUMMING!". She came as soon as she said it and the explosion of cum that followed was so big that her operator almost could not swallow it all, although she kind of had to as the only other choice would have been drowning in cum. After about a minute, Valkyr finally let go of her Operator's head who pulled off of Valkyr's cock and coughed up a little cum as she gagged.

Chapter 4 - All's Well That Fits Well

2 minutes later, of her operator catching herself, Valkyr said: "I'm sorry I was so rough, I just haven't cum in centuries". The Operator gave her an understanding look and replied: "It's fine, you didn't really hurt me, I just did not expect it that's all… Although I would like it if you were more gentle in the future". Valkyr nodded and then her Tenno said: "But I'm having an itch that I need scratched. Do you think my VERY well endowed PUSSY can help me?". Valkyr felt herself get an instant erection when she heard that and it looked like her Operator noticed it too. "Well looks like I'm not the only one who is excited". Valkyr looked at her Operator's pussy and saw is was dripping to the point where it formed a puddle on the floor. Valkyr watched as her operator walked away from her chair and down the small ramp and got down on the ground and rested on one of her arms and used her other hand to cup her pussy lips spreading them apart saying: "Please fuck me Valkyr. Please use me holes to satisfy your needs and use me however you see fit". Valkyr looked at her operator's display it took all her will power to not jump on her and fuck her brains out then and there. "Are you sure you want this?", Valkyr asked. Her operator, without hesitation, answered: "Yes I'm sure I love you Valkyr. You are my favourite frame and I would not have my first time with anyone else so Please fuck me". The sincerity in her voice you could hear and understand were she was coming from. "Okay", Valkyr said. As so leaned over her operator and started dry humping her with her cock just above her pussy. "Come on don't tease me like this… I NEED This, I NEED it inside me!" "Okay then", Valkyr quickly replied as she alined her throbbing dick with her Operator's entrance and looked up one last time for any sign of hesitation. She saw nothing. Valkyr pushed her cock in her Operator's pussy and ripped through her hymen. The moment that happened, her operator screamed. But Valkyr did not stop. She knew the pain would pass, besides she was pretty sure that if she stopped again and asked if her operator was okay that she would get slapped in the face. She had been slapped by her operator before. It was no good feeling. Valkyr was pulled out of her stupor by the feeling of two arms locking themselves around her neck. Valkyr looked down and saw her

Page 3 of 4

Operator's lewd expression and all worries left her mind as she increased her pace and deepened her thrusts. "Yes yes yeeeeeeees", Valkyr heard as she moved her hips in a piston-like movement. She could tell that her operator was enjoying her cock and Valkyr herself was enjoying the feeling of her Operator's tightness. Valkyr pulled out of her Operator's pussy and ordered: "Get on all fours!", her Tenno obliged and got on her hands and knees. Valkyr grabbed her Operator's hips and alined her cock to the entrance once again, ramming her cock back in to that tight little pussy. She loved it so much, she started thrusting deeper, harder and faster she could feel her operator's pussy tighten around her cock trying its hardest to milk her. For all she thought: "I'm not gonna last like this if she keeps tightening up like this". Valkyr increased her speed yet again. "Operator I'm gonna cum soon" , Valkyr said. The Operator answered desparately: "Yes cum give me all of your seed, flood my insides with your hot liquid". That was all Valkyr needed to hear. She activated her War Cry and was even faster thrusting in and out. It was at such a high velocity that you would have thought she would break her Operator in half at any moment. "I'M CUMMING!", Valkyr moaned as she came hard! Penetrating her Operator's cervix, Valkyr could hear her Operator's screams through her own orgasm. Both, she and her Operator, were panting and trying to catch their breath while Valkyr kept shooting rope after rope of her hot seed inside her Operator's womb.

Three minutes later and she was still coming but Valkyr could tell she was shooting less and less every time. Even though she pumped so much cum in her Operator's stomach that it looked like she was 8 months pregnant, she wasn't. After a few seconds Valkyr finally pulled out of her Operator's pussy with a pop. "That felt amazing Valkyr... Valkyr... Valkyr?", she looked back too see her Warframe aim her cock at her asshole. "NO! What are you doing? Your cock will split me in half" , the Operator cried desperately, trying to stop her warframe. But Valkyr did not say or even look like stopping. She just kept dry humping her Operator's asshole, trying to lube it up. Then Valkyr put her hand on her Operator's pussy trying to get as much sticky cum on it as possible. After that, Valkyr put her middle and ring finger in her Operator's ass, going knuckles deep. She started slow at first, letting her Operator get used to the feeling. Then she incressed her speed faster and faster to the point where her Operator was moaning like a whore witch. Admittedly she kind of was at this point with how much she was moaning. "So for someone who was so adamant about being not into anal your resolve was destroyed quite quick", Valkyr said. "Yes yes I love anal, Please fuck my dirty wanting asshole with your throbbing member. Destroy my ass and make it yours!", the Operator heard the words coming from her mouth but believe me that she had become such a whore. A whore for cock. But she did not really care, as long as it was her precious Valkyr's cock. As long as Valkyr was hers and hers alone, she did not care. As long as she fucked her like this, she would be fine with being used like a whore because she would be Valkyr's whore and only hers. Until the end.

Chapter 5 - Does It Hurt?

Valkyr removed her fingers and put them in her Operator's mouth and said: "Here taste how good your ass tastes and revel in it. Lose yourself to its smell its taste until you can't escape". Hearing her Warframe say that made her so wet, that she would have cum right then and there, but if she knew anything about her Warframe, she knew that her Valkyr had ALOT more in store for her. Valkyr removed her fingers from her Operator's mouth and targeted her Operator's wanting asshole with her cock and said: "Now feel it TENFOLD!". Her operator screamed so loudly that even the Lotus, wherever she was, could have heard a little sound that she could not place but could have sworn she heard before. Back at the orbiter, Valkyr was buried beep in her Operator's asshole thrusting back and forth harder… faster each time. "Shit, if she keeps thrusting like this I won't last", the operator thought to herself. "Oh yeah her ass is even tighter than her pussy. Shit this feels so good I've never felt this kind of pleasure before. It's heavenly!", thought Valkyr as she leaned over her Operator and grabbed her modest breast and twisted the tip saying: "Well look who is harder than diamonds". Even though Valkyr's breath was shallow, her Operator could tell that Valkyr was reaching her limit. A few minutes and hard thrusting, grunting later, Valkyr announced: "I.. I-I'm gonna c-come s-sooooooon", nearly at the same time: "Meeee t-too", the Operator said in a breathless voice. Valkyr lowered one of her hands to her Operator's crotch, where her operator's drooling pussy lips where just pouring out sticky love juice in a puddle on the floor. She cupped it with her palm and her Operator instantly shouted "I'M CUMMMMMMING!". The Operator's walls clamped down hard on Valkyr's cock, making her cum

Page 4 of 4

instantly as well. Valkyr thrusted hard one last time and shoved her cock in as deep and as far to her Operator's ass possible. She was cumming with so much force that the cum she was pumping through her Operator's ass was coming out her Operator's mouth. For more then five minutes they just stood there, with Valkyrs cock planted firmly up her Operator's asshole, shooting strand after sticky strand of cum up her ass and through her Operator's throat. By that time, the floor was completely covered in Valkyr's sperm and her Operator's juices. After Valkyr's torrent of cum finally subsided, she pulled out of her Operator's ass which was now gaping and struggling to close. It would be awhile before it closed completely. The operator collapsed to the cum soaked floor and panted heavily.

Chapter 6 - Unbreakable Love

Valkyr joined her and said while snugging up to her cum soaked operator: "Are you okay? I hope I did not hurt you too much". The Operator weakly answered: "Yeah... I'm… fine… phew for once I'm glad that I don't need to walk around in mission because after this, I don't think I'll be able to walk straight for a week. Not that I mind though"

"I'm glad I was really worried when I just started to fuck your asshole, I don't know what came over me, I just felt the Need to fuck your ass I can understand if u hate me now-I". Valkyr was interrupted by her Operator enveloping her in a hug and saying: "I could never hate you Valkyr. You are MY Warframe after all and I am your Operator but we are more than that" "Well kind of to be expected considering I fucked you senseless", were Valkyr's words, earning her a quick playful jab in the side from her Operator. The operator turned on her back, letting whatever pent up sperm that was left in her ass or pussy flow out. Her stomach starting to regain its original shape. The operator laid there and rubbed her swollen belly lovingly, with Valkyr laying beside her and said: "I will never stop protecting you as long as I live, as I will never stop loving you for as long as I live". "I love you too, I can't think of a life that does not have you in it". They shared one more embrace as they both drifted off into sleep.

So this was my first attempt at a Valkyr X Operator Fiction. Tell me what you guys think and any constructive criticism is welcomed. Until next time ;)


End file.
